Los gemelos misterio en nueva york
by recomplit
Summary: este fic se trata de la vida cotidiana de Dipper y Mabel en nueva york ¿que sorpresas y o aventuras vivirán? descubran lo leyendo, no hay pareja designada todavía la decidiré en base a los comentarios, espero que les guste, es mi primer fic, M por las dudas


**Los gemelos misterio en nueva york**

Primero lo primero quiero aclarar que este fic es entrenamiento para mí con la intención de hacer una historia de gravity falls más larga y mejor en el futuro, lo que hago aquí es exponer algunas ideas que rondan por mi cabeza y que posiblemente las implemente en la historia en un futuro y que pese a que el parte del título sea (los gemelos misterio) Mabel y Dipper no son familia para darme cierta libertas y a ustedes (porque aceptare sugerencias) y aunque no soy partidario del pincest tampoco me desagrada porque he leído fics que lo plantean de una manera hermosa pero sin más perder tiempo al fics.

 **Gravity Falls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Alex Hirsch y de Disney**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿enserio no son novios o algo así?**

Pov normal: primera persona

haa nueva york que hermosa ciudad, la llamada jungla de asfalto, ciudad con los taxistas con mayor variedad de insultos del mundo, tiendas por cada dos metros de distancia, hogar de wostrit, por no mencionar el crimen… pero no estoy aquí para alentarlos a ir a nueva york no señor estoy aquí para para hablarle de cierto par de castaños llamados Dipper (es un apodo) mcgucket (por parte de su padre adoptivo)y Mabel pines ambos actualmente de 20 años, y curiosamente ambos cumplen años el mismo día ¿raro no? cualquiera diría que son gemelos claro que ese "cualquiera" tendría que ser más siego que un topo ya que Dipper era por lo menos 20 cm más alto que Mabel con sus 1,85 cm lo que lo hacía imponente gracias a su combinación de altura con musculatura generosa, además de que él tenía los ojos de color verde jade en cambio ella, además de medir 1,65 cm tenía los ojos de color castaño caramelo y la piel un tanto más clara aunque por muy poco, me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momentos ¿quieren saber? ¿No? De todos modos iremos a ver.

Nos encontramos frente a un edificio departamental de aparentemente 6 pisos, hecho de ladrillos, de 3 apartamentos de largo, al adentrarnos en la recepción encontramos con lo que toda persona en el mundo ama, en la puertas del ascensor encontramos el tan querido cartel de "fuera de servicio" **:)** **.l.** (creo que entenderán el signo) pero no se preocupen gracia a la magia de los fics por alguna extraña razón aparecemos enfrente de la puerta del departamento de los castaños que por cierto está en el último piso, luego de abrir la puerta nos encontramos a la izquierda de esta una cocina, que pareciera estar bien equipada de utensilios, con una alacena por la parte de arriban y a un metro de la cocina se encontraba una barra de color negro con lo que parece ser su base de color blanco, que estaba rodeada de asientos (banquillos) a su alrededor, a unos metros frente a la puerta se encontraba un sillón de color rojo con muchas almohadas de diferentes colores, a un par de metros de este una televisión pantalla plana sobre un mueble de madera que en su interior parecía tener una consola de videojuegos, entre la tv y el sillón se encontraba una pequeña mesa de vidrio la cual sobre ella tenía un control remoto con muchos botones, mientras que por otra parte en el lado derecho de la puerta se encontraban un par de librería con obviamente libros (daa) y algunos marcos con fotos de los castaños y frente a estas se encontraba un par de pufs en el suelo, todo esto hacían de esa habitación muy acogedora.

En el rincón izquierdo hacia adelante se encontraba un pasillo con 4 puertas una llena de calcomanía de gatitos y arcoíris además de un cartel escrito "mabelandia" y otra con solo con un cartel que decía "cuarto de Dipper" la siguiente era de acero reforzado con un enorme cartel en amarillo y negro que decía **No entrar** , y la última… pues la última era el baño.

Bueno dejemos el tratar de venderles el apartamento y veamos que hace Dipper, ahora nos adentramos una habitación que… por dios es un desastre papeles en el suelo junto al escritorio las literas (si tenía litera y ambas camas eran un desastre) desordenada, el cesto de ropa sucia estaba lleno y hay un zombi dormido sobre una silla con la cabeza en el escritorio… espera no es un zombi es Dipper con el pelo echo un desastre que se durmió escribiendo algo en cuaderno (otra vez) no lo culpo que este durmiendo son las 7:27 am y dios sabrá a qué hora se durmió (suspiro) por lo menos no hay comida tirada por ahí, lo que sea dejémoslo dormir veamos que hace mabs.

Mientras entramos por la puerta llena de calcomanía traten de no quedarse ciegos por la cantidad de cosas brillantes y los colores en extremo fuertes (abriendo lentamente la puerta) bienvenidos a mabe- (portazo) mejor esperemos unos minutos jeje.

 _ **DIES MINUTOS DESPUES**_

Ejem entrando a "mabellandia" podemos apreciar a una hermosa jovencita que a pesar de tener 20 no lo aparenta para nada mas bien lo contrario aparenta tener apenas 17 (no es que sea malo) que recién acaba de tomar una ducha y ahora se estaba completamente vestida y lista para un nuevo día, ella estaba vistiendo con un adorable sweater hombro caído de color rosa manga larga, que dejaba ver las tiras de un sexy brasier color blanco, juntas con otras de igual color provenientes de una musculosa, también llevaba una falda corta (lo justo y necesario) de color morado y en los pies llevaba unas zapatillas de cuello alto de color negro con blanco, estas eran acompañadas con unos calcetines largos que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos de color blanco, con franjas en la parte superior de color, verde, rojo y amarillo, Mabel llevaba el cabello suelto a excepción de una diadema del mismo color que sweater. Estado ya lista para el día que la esperaba decido tomar rumbo a la cocina con la intención de desayunar algo.

Pov Dipper:

-NII NII NII NII -(sonido de despertador en HD)

-Hmm si… ya voy, ya voy- dijo el zom- digo Dipper tomando rumbo hacia el despertador junto a las literas para apagarlo de un manotazo -(bostezo) aparato del averno- dijo con odio puro hacia el pobre aparato, en ese momento dio un recorrido con la vista de su entorno –Debería limpiar un poco este lugar- dijo para sí mismo mientras tomaba dirección hacia el escritorio en busca de su celular táctil que encontro luego de mover algunos papeles, para luego desbloquearlo y revisarlo –hmmm viernes genial día de lavandería- dijo antes de percatarse de un olor ligeramente desagradable –primero deberia tomar una ducha mejor- con eso dicho se dirige a su armario y toma una camiseta simple manga corta de color rojo, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, ropa interior y un par de tenis negros ya habiendo acabado tomo rumbo hacia el baño pero al salir por la puerta –pero que de- casi me resbala por el agua que había en el piso, luego de recuperar la estabilidad siguio con la vista el rastro de agua que llega hasta la habitación de Mabel.

-MAVELLL!-grito Dipper furioso

 _ **EN LA COSINA**_

Una Mabel indecisa trataba de decidir que cocinaría para el desayunar, cuando de pronto escucho el grito del castaño que estaba notoriamente furioso con ella

-ups, creo que serán Mabelqueques- dijo Mabel con una risilla "inocente"

 _ **DEBUELTA CON DIPPER**_

-esta chica nunca cambia- refunfuño un Dipper gruñón mientras caminaba hacia el baño para una ducha rápida que lo dejo fresco como lechuga, luego de la ducha este se dirigió rumbo hacia la cocina preparando mentalmente un regaño para su compañera de piso por no llevarse ropa para cambiarse luego de la ducha, cosa que se lo había dicho y repetido un sin fin de veces en el pasado y muy posiblemente en el futuro también lo haría, luego de un corto camino Dipper llego a la cocina donde vio a Mabel de espaldas cocinando lo que seguramente sería el desayunó.

Pov normal:

-Mabel cuantas veces te he dicho qu- le regañaba Dipper cuando de pronto fue callado por un delicioso aroma que él conocía pero que muy bien

-buenos días Dipper ¿quieres?- dijo una sonriente Mabel mostrándole un plato con una muy generosa cantidad de mebelqueques con mucha miel de maple

-(suspiro) ¿me estas sobornando verdad?-dijo Dipper un tanto más relajado con una sonrisa ladina pero feliz mientas tomaba su "soborno" y se sentaba en uno de los banquillos de la barra

-no sé de qué hablas- le respondió la castaña con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, mientras se sentaba para comer su desayuno.

Gracias al buen ambiente tan agradable que se había formado los castaños desayunaron de manera animada mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia como la limpieza y esas cosas pero al terminar de desayunar mientras Dipper lavaba los platos y utensilios Mabel empezó a actuar de manera sospechosa

-entooones- cantoreo Mabel con una actitud que en la experiencia de Dipper no significaba nada bueno

-¿entonces?- respondió Dipper con temor que no le gustara la respuesta

-¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy dipi?- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa

-nada en particular por- era oficial tenía un mal presentimiento

-entonces que te parece si hoy me acompañas a mis clases de diseño y costura- dijo poniendo la infalible cara de cachorrito suplicante

-ho no, no no y no definitivamente no, la última vez que te acompañe fui el juguete de tus compañeras y gracias a que "alguien" les paso mi número de teléfono estuve una semana recibiendo mensajes de ellas sin parar, pidiéndome citas y algunas eran DEMACIADO insistentes- le respondió el castaño, todo su cuerpo decía no pero…

-porfa por mí- dijo con vos suplicante mientras hacía unos adorables ojos de cachorrito con lágrimas de cocodrilo

-hmm- era el sonido que emitía Dipper quien trataba de resistir con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia el costado para no verla –(suspiro de derrota) está bien pero no seré modelo de nadie excepto de ti, esas chicas me manosearon mientras tomaban medidas, para según ellas "ser más exactas"- dijo resignado Dipper

-hiujuuu!- gritaba Mabel mientras corría por la habitación muy alegre hasta que -No importa de todos modos hoy te pondrás la ropa para que te tómanos la medidas ese día jejeje- rio victoriosa la castaña mientas que Dipper se daba así mismo un facepalm

-me engañaste- dijo un frustrado y un tanto divertido Dipper mientras se acercaba lentamente a Mabel

-jejeje no tú te dejaste engañar solito- respondió traviesa joven mientras observaba acercarse a su compañero de apartamento

-mereces un castigo!- dijo Dipper con una cara sombría y una sonrisa siniestra mientras acercaba peligrosamente sus manos a los cachetes de la chica

-nooo! no mis cachetes- imploraba Mabel pero ya era muy tarde Dipper ya se los estaba pellizcando a ambos –Difer suélsame- imploro la castaña aun con sus cachetes prisioneros del agarre del castaño

Dipper castigaba a su embustera amiga (muy felizmente cabe agregar) hasta que se percató de algo, más bien que se olvidaba de algo, esto hiso que soltara a Mabel quien rápidamente empezó a frotarse los recientemente castigados cachetes mientras hacia un mohín inflando los adoloridos cachetes

-ciento olvide preguntarte ¿cómo te fue con ese tipo de ayer por la noche?- pregunto un ya más calmado Dipper pero se notaba un poco de molestia en su voz

-a cierto Ric, era pues… ¿un buen tipo?- le respondió con desgano, se notaba que no quería hablar del tema

-perooo?- pregunto ahora con curiosidad el muchacho

Al principio dudo si contarle o no ya que sabía que se reiría aunque no de mala manera -está bien tu ganas el tipo era taaannn aburrido, es decir ¡por favor! quien se toma 20 minutos para seleccionar un vino, a mí ni siquiera me gusta el vino el jugo de uva no tiene que ser amargo es antinatural- soltó Mabel dejando salir su frustración acumulada por una mala velada

-jajajajaja- Dipper reía descontrolado –tú misma dijiste que se veía interesante cuando lo viste en el café y por eso lo invitaste a salir- dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba una lagrima por reír demasiado

-y aun no te cuento la peor parte se pasó TODA la noche hablando de su exs- dijo la chica ahora un tanto molesta

-uhg eso es demasiado- dijo Dipper sintiendo un poco de pena por su amiga

-y que lo digas, luego se eso me invente te una excusa para salir de ahí- dijo Mabel para luego deprimirse – (suspiro) a este paso moriré soltera ¿es que no hay un hombre decente en este mundo?- pregunto al aire con los ánimos por el suelo

\- vamos Mabel no te desanimes eres la chica más genial que conozco cualquier hombre sería el más feliz y el más afortunado del mundo por salir contigo- dijo el muchacho poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella y regalándole una cálida sonrisa

-oohh que tierno- dijo ella recuperando su estado de ánimo normal y devolviéndole la sonrisa –gracias dipi siempre sabes que decir para anímame- finalizo para luego darle un fuerte abraso por debajo de los brazos al chico que no tardo en devolvérselo.

Era impresionando la cantidad de emociones que habían pasado ambos castaños en solo los 1 hora, no por nada eran los mejores amigos y además compañeros de apartamento. Esa confianza que se le tiene solo a las personas más cercanas a tu corazón que no son parte de tu familia o pareja era fruto de su gran amistad que había comenzado desde pre escolar y había durado toda primaria, aunque tuvieron que separarse al inicio dela secundaria lo que fue algo muy triste para ambos **(por razones que se las contare más adelante)** eso solo hiso más emotivo si reencuentro que por cierto fue la semana previa a la graduación de Mabel, **(esa es otra historia para futuro)** a partir de entonces volvieron a ser el dúo inseparable que solían ser, lo que los llevo a su situación actual, Mabel estudiando costura y diseño de ropa, para un día ser una famosa diseñadora de ropa a nivel mundial y Dipper que su oficio o mejor dicho oficios eran ser un inventor-diseñador independiente de una gran variedad de cosas, un inversor de pequeñas empresas, comprador y vendedor de acciones cosa que más que un oficio era más un pasatiempo para Dipper que en la opinión de Mabel era muy pero muy beneficioso ya que le daba mucho dinero, todas esas cosas hacían que Dipper sea prácticamente rico también tenía otros "trabajos" por "diversión" pero estos eran desconocidos por Mabel, todo esto hiso posible que ellos actualmente estén viviendo juntos (aunque no sean pareja) en Nueva York en ese apartamento que actualmente era su muy querido hogar.

Luego de separarse del abraso Dipper le pregunto a su querida amiga- por cierto Mabel ¿a qué hora se supone que era tu clase de costura y diseño?- pregunto tratando de comenzar un nuevo.

-bueno se supone que deberíamos estar ahí en… -decía Mabel mientras sacaba de su bolso que se encontraba en la barra, su celular para fijarse en el la hora – ho dios esto en malo- rápidamente tomo su bolso, guardo su celular y miro a Dipper.

El Cataño noto la preocupación en la expresión de Mabel por lo que decidió preguntar -¿pasa algo mabs?-

-Bueeenooo supongamos que debemos estar allí en 15 minutos- dijo esperando no alamar mucho a su amigo.

-y que con eso- medio segundo después – espera ¿QUE? Mabs ese ligar está a 20 minutos en auto como es que no te diste cuenta antes? Rápido busca tus cosas y vámonos iremos en mi auto- ordeno un muy nervioso Dipper.

Estaba nervioso porque conocía a la profesora de Mabel y sabía que aunque aparentaba ser una chica tierna y dócil si la hacías enojar le aria la vida imposible a Mabel y en este caso a él también y según Mabel no hay nada que la enoje más que la impuntualidad.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos que Dipper ahora con una sudadera negra y cargando las cosas de su compañera y Mabel se encontraban bajando toda velocidad mientras ambos maldecían al ascensor por estar roto, al cabo de un minuto ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo subiéndose al auto de Dipper que por cierto era un Dodge Charger Modelo 1969 con un motor v8 completamente negro.

 _ **EXACTAMENTE 11 MINUTOS Y 59 SEGUNDOS ESATOS**_

En una sala llena de diferentes ropas algunas extravagantes otras no tanto se encontraban un grupo de chicas charlando animadamente sobre hacer no sé qué cosa a cierto castaño cundo de pronto de escucho la puerta abrirse de manera estruendosa cosa que hiso que las anteriormente mencionadas chicas voltearan a ver que sucedía para terminar encontrarse con un par de castaños con una pesada respiración y unas caras de un tremendo alivio a pesar del cansancio que también era notorio.

Lo… lo logramos- dijo Dipper entre jadeos

Estamos a salvo- respondo tan bien una jadeante Mabel

-Parece que ambos llegaron a tiempo- dijo una mujer de unos veintitantos años a uno par de metros

-hola mariza gusto en verte- dijo Dipper luego de recuperado el aliento

-hola profesora traje a Dipper como pidió- dijo Mabel mientras le quitaba sus cosas a el castaño –bueno los dejo para que hablen- se despidió con la mano mientras corría en dirección

Dipper observaba como Mabel como se encontraba y saludaba con un abraso a sus compañeras, esto le hiso soltar una risilla y pensar que hace solo unos momentos ambos estaban corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, es chica sí que le causaba problemas pero ella los valía todos y cada uno de ellos.

-ejem- mariza carraspeo para sacar al chico de sus pensamientos y hacer que le prestara atención.

-o perdón mab me dijo que viniera para hacer de modelo o algo así- comento Dipper pensando que la profesora se preguntaba por su presencia

-si lo sé yo se lo pedí- dijo cambiando a una semblante de divertida –Dipper sabes hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte- comento causándole curiosidad al castaño

\- ¿en serio? ¿Qué cosa?- le respondió

-dime ¿enserio no son novios o algo así?- pregunto con un leve tono picaresco en su voz

 **bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les allá gustado en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán unos personajes muy famosos de la serie y posibles parejas de Dipper espero sus comentarios buenos o no tan buenos hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: no sean muy malos es mi primer fic**


End file.
